


Hands Meant To Be Held

by whatafuckinloser



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Reddie, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, bill stutters a lot, eddie is alive, mike is tired of them sometimes, noooo don’t be asthmatic you’re so sexy eddie ahahahaha, richie is an asshole but soft, stan is tired of the sex jokes, theyre 17 in this fanfic, they’re still in derry but pennywise is schleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatafuckinloser/pseuds/whatafuckinloser
Summary: It doesn’t matter how many games Richie Toizer plays, or how many mom jokes he makes. He will always be in love with Eddie. It doesn’t matter how much pills Eddie Kaspbrak must buy, or how long his curfew is before his mother puts up missing child posters. He will always be in love with Richie.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Richie!”

Richie Toizer turned around and saw his friends walking to him as he stood in front of their high school’s doorway. School had just let out for the summer, and they just finished their junior year.

Richie smiled as he saw his friends, and immediately wrapped his arm around Eddie. Eddie seemed flustered but was too focused on going to throw out his schoolwork to care.

“So, do you guys want to head to the secret hideout now,” spoke Ben, after they all dumped their schoolwork out, “or should we go somewhere else?” 

“Maybe, but I’ll have to leave early to spend the 2 months of summer inside of Eddie’s mom!” Richie laughed at his own joke, and then Eddie pushed him with a _’Shut up dickwad!’_ following.

The Losers hopped on their bikes as they rode to their secret hideout, Richie talked for 70% of the time until Stan told everyone his secret to drowning Richie out.

Beverly smiled as she watched everyone drown Richie out but Eddie seemed to want to listen to Richie’s dumb stories and insert of some stupid fucking mom joke. The Losers got to their hideout, they hopped off their bikes and Ben opened the hatch, and they all climbed inside.

As soon as they all were in, Richie ran to the hammock and sat on it, chuckling at the complaints of Eddie and Stan, who were joining the others in putting on shower caps.

“Cmere Rich.”  
“No, you are not fucking putting that on my head!”  
“Stay still Richie!”

Eddie was basically on top of Richie on the hammock, fighting to put the shower cap on his head. Bev, Bill, Ben, Mike and Stan decided they were gonna all go grab some snacks from the convenient store, it was fairly close and they didn’t want to get involved in this ‘lover’s quarrel’. 

“Richie. They’re gone. You can stop pretending to punch me.”

“What if it’s not pretend?”

Eddie gave his boyfriend a light smack who laughed as he fixed his glasses. Oh yeah, completely forgot to mention. Eddie and Richie have been dating for about.. a week. Their love confession was something short of stupid as Richie could not be serious until Eddie threatened to break Rich’s favorite arcade machine if Richie didn’t tell him what he wanted to say.

But they felt the same about each other, but both were nervous about telling the rest of their friends about them being together. But Eddie knew Richie told Beverly, she was really the only person who listened to him, well besides himself. 

Richie leaned up to his boyfriends face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They hadn’t had their first kiss, and Richie sure as hell didn’t want to kiss Eddie for the first time in this godawful underground base.

“You’re not gonna kiss me, Trashmouth?”

“I’m not having our first kiss in this hellhole AND when you’re wearing that.” Richie pointed to the shower cap on Eddie’s head. 

“If I take it off, can we kiss?”

“Are you serious Eds?”

Richie started laughing but immediately was cut off when Eddie took off his shower cap and leaned down a bit and kissed his boyfriend. On the lips. They were soft, and he tasted like cheap bubblegum and vanilla ice cream. Richie’s eyes widened, but let himself kiss Eddie back. They were both enveloped in the fact that it was their first kiss that they completely ignored the fact that Beverly had opened the hatch and jumped down. 

Seeing the sight in front of her, she let out an audible giggle, which prompted Eddie to pull away and turn to Beverly, who had her mouth wide open.

“Bev-“

Richie and Eddie were obviously pretty flustered, but before Bill, Ben, Mike and Stan could come down, Bev shot them a wink and put a finger to her lips, gesturing she would not speak of what she saw.

Eddie climbed off Richie, who stayed red and dumb-founded on the hammock, the rest of the Losers came into the hideout.

“You guys ready to have a shower cap p-picnic?” Bill carried down a bag of stuff they bought at the store, and they all moved to sit on the floor to eat and chat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been spelling Richie’s last name wrong please forgive me u_u .
> 
> but here’s chapter two!

“Hey Richie! Wake up!”

There was a tap at Richie’s window, and he heard a voice hiss his name. He got out of bed and put his glasses on, walking towards the window and opening it.

A rock hit his face.

“Ow! What the fuck?”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Richie!”

Richie rubbed his temple where the rock hit and looked down, there stood his close friend Beverly. He raised an eyebrow and climbed out his window onto his roof. He climbed down the ladder that his father left outside earlier that day while doing roof work.

“Bev? What the hell are you doing at my house? And why the hell did you throw a rock at me?”

“I didn’t mean to throw it at you, I didn’t think you were gonna open the window at that moment, sorry. Anyway, I came on my bike. Come with me to the secret hideout?”

Beverly asked Richie with a serious tone, but Richie knew there was something suspicious about this request. Nevertheless, he accepted, and hopped on the back of Beverly’s bike. He couldn’t take his, if he opened his garage it would wake up his parents.

They rode to the woods where their hideout was. They hopped off Beverly’s bike and Bev opened the hatch, letting Richie hop in first before hopping in as well.

“It’s kinda fuckin creepy in here at night.” Richie seemed a bit on-edge, because who knows what could be hiding in the dark? 

“Don’t worry,” chuckled Beverly, pulling out a flashlight and turning it on, “We’ll be fine.”

Richie sat down on the ground, where he normally sat with Eddie. He remembered yesterday, where he kissed Eddie for the first time, and he smiled to himself. Beverly sat in front of him.

“So _please_ tell me why you dragged me out of bed at 4 am to bring me here?”

Beverly smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back a bit. 

“Well, I wanted to give you some relationship advice. Before you laugh, I just wanted to know if you needed help. And also we’re going to the barrens tomorrow.”

Richie seemed shocked at first, and then laughed. He fixed his glasses.

“Why would I need you to help me with Eddie? I know you’re in a love triangle but you don’t have to bring us into it!”

Bev rolled her eyes and shook her head at Richie’s remark.

“No Rich, I just think.. you know.. this is your first time being in a relationship... for Eddie too. And you know.... this town isn’t the.... most accepting..”

Richie’s heart dropped a bit. He knew the town wasn’t accepting but hearing Bev worry about him and Eddie made his heart ache. He knew his parents and siblings probably wouldn’t care, they never care about what he does. Eddie’s mom would throw a fit and god knows the rest of the town.

Beverly saw the expression on Richie’s face and reached out to hold his hand. She could understand how Stan and Bill finds him annoying occasionally, but deep down everyone in the Losers loves Richie.

Richie smiled weakly and then took a deep breath.

“Okay Bev, just give me some advice. Not every single piece of advice in the book!“

Bev was glad that Richie could make an attempt to joke around. She let go of his hand and began to give him advice she thinks is best for Richie to have.

“Richie, I think we’re done. But there’s one more thing.”

“And what’s that?” Richie yawned, excited to be able to go home and sleep.

“Are you alright to tell the rest of the Losers about you and Eddie tomorrow?”

Richie thought for a moment. He would have to ask Eddie if he was okay with it, but himself..? He shook away the bad feelings and doubts he had, and made himself feel prepared.

“Yeah, Ill be able to.”

After Beverly taking Richie back home (which took a while because of how much he was making her laugh), Richie climbed back up to get into his room, and waved at Bev. She mouthed a _’See you tomorrow!’_ and then hopped on her bike and rode away.

Richie took of his glasses and laid in bed. He knew tomorrow would be okay, and he fell asleep telling himself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for reading chapter two! this was basically a beverly and richie BFF chapter with some light angst. i hope i can continue a steady pace with writing this, but school kicks my ass a lot so just bear with me if the pace slows down a bit ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Eds.”

Richie was riding his bike next to Eddie’s, they decided to go to the Barrens together. Richie didn’t get a lot of sleep last night because of Bev waking him up, but he was slowly becoming more awake.

“Yeah, Rich?”

“Eddie... we should um... you know.. tell the rest of them that we’re together.”

Eddie’s face went red. He had thought about it too, but he was fairly nervous to tell everyone. He knew they would be accepting, he was just nervous for the word to get out to anyone else. Especially his mother. 

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay. But I just think that-“

“We can tell them, Richie.”

Richie’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect Eddie to agree so suddenly. But then he smiled, glad that his boyfriend was feeling confident about it.

After talking and peddling for a bit longer, the two reached the Barrens. Richie hopped off his bike, and Eddie grabbed his inhaler.

“Remember when we came here sophomore year and saw all those police cars?”

Eddie looked at Richie after taking a breath from his inhaler.

“Yeah, because someone thought they saw.. Bowers.”

Eddie and Richie both seemed shaken up that Henry Bowers was indeed found alive. He was taken somewhere, but they didn’t really want to know where he went. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I think we should just tell them all straight out. What do you think?”

“Yeah, but you’ll do most of the talking, trashmouth.”

Richie smiled as they both walked to the ledge where the rest of the Losers were sitting. Bev looked over at them and smiled as she saw Richie and Eddie.

“Hey guys. Before we get started on this fantastic journey, we have to tell you something!”

Richie stepped over the chain and Eddie followers suite. Bev gave them two thumbs up and Richie cleared his throat.

“Eddie and I are dating!”

Eddie looked down, blush plastered onto his face. Stan, Bill and Ben looked surprised. Mike wasn’t that surprised, he was fairly good at analyzing people and could already figure that out.

Nevertheless, the Losers were accepting. Bev initiated a group hug, and they all hugged for about a minute or two before pulling away.

“Well!” Richie clapped his hands together. “Pip pip! Come on fellows, let us preform the ritual of jumping into the water full of diseases!” 

They all laughed and the boys took off their shirts. Bev was gonna keep her shirt on, but was wearing shorts she could wear in the water.

And so, one by one they all hopped into the water below them, keeping up their tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, here’s chapter 3! :) some good ‘ol losers content and obviously reddie! also sorry this chapter is fairly short,, i didn’t want to add too much because next chapter might have some tooth-rotting fluff :,0

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ..... well kinda fanfic on ao3. richie and eddie have now become a hyperfixation for me lol so i wrote about them!! don’t worry eddie is alive
> 
> also this is just the soft dumb chapter, there will be more soft dumb chapters but next chapter might be Bev helping Richie with relationship stuff, and a bit of angst..
> 
> also smut comes later after they work out their dumb teenage stuff bahaha


End file.
